degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 15A - Speculations
Guess what, Jack Simpson is back! It would be 2015 when this season starts, so I retconned his age so he's the approriate 12 years old (grade 7). And yes I brought back grades 7 & 8. Main Cast Creditted for 15A: Graduates - : Dave Turner : Imogen Moreno : Becky Baker Juniors - : Tristan Milligan : Maya Matlin : Zig Novak : Miles Hollingsworth : Zoe Rivas : Winston Chu : Grace Hogart : Sammie Johnstone : Brooke Fields : Marcel Abel (new, played by Shaquan Lewis) Sophomores - : Frankie Hollingsworth : Hunter : Keisha : Suzie Corozon Grade 7s - : Jack Simpson : Freddie Macneil (new) : Mina Mehta (new) Staff - : Archie Simpson : Jay Hogart : Winnie Oh Others - : Oliver Dean : Tyra Key (new, played by Aaryn Doyle) 1501/1502. My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark – 7th grader Jack Simpson has started attending Degrassi, however his antisocial personality becomes an issue when he falls victim of bullying from Freddie, and befriends compulsive liar Mina; the two later get detention for fighting, forcing Principal Simpson to rethink his decision of putting Jack in private school. Tristan works on the West Drive ''set as the clothing manager, however finds Oliver slipping away from him when he and Dave join a secret celebrity society; Dave and Oliver manage to make it in the club, however they find out about the club’s favourite pastime: doing cocaine. Roommates Imogen and Becky have trouble finding a third roommate, while trying to make it out of Rush Week alive. '''1503/1504. Locked Out of Heaven –' Maya, after getting fired from the froyo shop, gets a job as the assistant for 80s musician Stella Gold, who wants to regain her youth. Miles realizes that not even learning sign language will get Brooke to go out with him when she doesn’t want to ruin her friendship with Maya. Hunter goes through a hipster phase, bugging Frankie. 1505/1506. Girl On Fire – Zoe’s new prerogative: running the school; she uses her “fame” to win Student Body President, with Frankie as her VP; Zoe’s bitch demeanor and reign of terror force her to meet her match. Sammie, not caring about school, spends his time visiting Imogen’s dorm, however she forces him to go back to school, where he befriends Marcel in the end. Grace tries to change Winston against his wishes when her tough girl cred is diminishing. 1507/1508. Safe and Sound – Keisha tries to get Zig to stop smoking when she feels really disgusted by it. Dave and Oliver continue taking cocaine, as well as partaking in the club’s weekly poker tournaments. Marcel keeps his love for poetry hidden from the basketball team to keep from getting ridiculed. 1509/1510. Just Give Me a Reason – Jay helps Winston and Grace’s relationship when Grace says a lot of hurtful things to Winston while on her period. Suzie comes down with tonsillitis, and is afraid that surgery will affect her singing voice. Becky tries to solve a dispute in her religions class. 1511/1512. Let Her Go – Miles gives Brooke the money she needs for a new hearing aid, despite her being against that; they later decide to date in secret. Freddie and Mina, believe that Jack is receiving special treatment from teachers due to his father being the principal. Suzie undergoes her surgery with the support of Frankie, Keisha and Hunter. 1513/1514. Spotlight – Dave and Oliver invite their friends to an awards show when West Drive is nominated, however the after party brings drama when Zoe and Oliver hookup, and Tristan believes that it was Maya. Dave is almost caught distributing cocaine at the party. Imogen starts to develop feelings for her roommate Tyra, especially when she hardly gets to spend time with Sammie. 1515/1516. Runaway Love – Miles returns home, only to realize that the abuse in his family hasn’t changed; Frankie runs away at the end. Maya, after being alienated from Tristan and finding out that Brooke is dating Miles, receives the star treatment from Stella when the two go on a vacation for the Thanksgiving weekend; Maya later learns that Stella is grieving from her deceased husband. Keisha and Zig become upset when Ms. Rockcliff has returned to Degrassi from sensitivity training, believing that she’s still a racist. Category:Blog posts